The present invention relates to a device for loading and unloading X-ray film cassettes.
Devices for loading and unloading X-ray film cassettes of the foregoing type have been known. Such a device comprises a subframe which includes a light-tight closable compartment for receiving a cassette which has a pivotable lockable lid, means for the insertion and removal of the X-ray film cassette into and from the compartment, a device for positioning cassettes of all available formats, an unlocking device coupled with the positioning device for locking and releasing the lid of the cassette, a support movable with the cassette from the first position to the second position and supporting the positioning device and the unlocking device, means for driving the support, and a device for opening the lid of the cassette during the movement of the cassette and support from the first to the second position.
Such a device has been disclosed, for example in DE-PS No. 32 32 187. In such a device, a necessary adjustment of the movements of the cassette and support and the device for opening the cassette lid involves a great deal of expense.